


Regenspiel

by TheGirlWhoCantBeMove



Category: X - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoCantBeMove/pseuds/TheGirlWhoCantBeMove
Summary: Regentropfen  liefern sich auf den Fensterscheiben ein Duell, dass keiner gewinnt. Einer schneller als der Andere, laufen sie die verschmierte Fensterscheibe entlang bis ihr Weg mit dem Ende der Fensterscheibe abrupt  beendet wird.





	Regenspiel

Regentropfen liefern sich auf den Fensterscheiben ein Duell, dass keiner gewinnt. Einer schneller als der Andere, laufen sie die verschmierte Fensterscheibe entlang bis ihr Weg mit dem Ende der Fensterscheibe abrupt beendet wird. Vorne Tanzen die Scheibenwischer des Busses zu einem unbekannten Rhytmus, immer weiter im gleichen Takt. Im Hintergund singt Herbert Grönemeier von Bochum. Gemurmel kommt aus der letzten Reihe. Der Bus hält mit quietschenden Reifen, Pfützen spritzen, ein alter Mann steigt mit störrischen Blick ein, setzt sich und grummelt vor sich hin. Der Bus fährt weiter, wildes Gehuppe. An der Ampel wirft eine Ölspur, kleine Regbögen auf eine riesige Pfütze. Rechts sitzt nun eine junge Mutter mit Kind, Gequängel. Ankunft Haltestelle, Türen öffnen sich, wenn auch quälend langsam, der Duft von Regen und nassen Grass umhüllt die Luft , Nebel liegt über den Feldern am Rande der Stadt.


End file.
